Lo diferente no es malo, solo diferente
by Madamme M
Summary: Silvestria Thalassa Desmount, es una chica que creció en un orfanato, a los 16 años murió la única persona que la quería un día antes de su cumpleaños. En su cumpleaños, la chica que la molestaba desde niña rompió sus libros de Harry Potter, libros que eran regalos de la persona que murió. Esa noche pidió un deseo que cambio su vida... Pésimo summary, juro que mejorare... algún día
1. El adios

**HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE J. K. ROWLING**

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EL ADIOS**

**.**

En la ciudad de Nueva York, cerca de las afueras de la ciudad; una pareja de jóvenes bajo la lluvia conducían a toda velocidad. La mujer, que iba sentada en el asiento de copiloto, no dejaba de ver a la bebe que tenia en el regazo profundamente dormida. Era muy bonita con sus rizos negro azabache, bastante largos para sus escasos 2 meses de edad, pero era mucho más bonita por sus ojos. Sus ojos eran bicolor, verde y azul, o como los doctores les había dicho a la joven pareja, Una enfermedad. La mujer despertó de su ensoñación cuando el hombre le hablo.

— ¿Te… te has… arrepentido? — pregunto el hombre sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

—No—contesto rápidamente, muy rápidamente.

—Bien… — dijo sin estar muy convencido

— ¿Cuánto falta? — pregunto.

—No mucho— dijo viéndola de reojo.

La mujer no dijo nada más. La verdad es que si se arrepentía, pero ya faltaba poco así que no había marcha atrás. Metió la mano en su bolso y saco un pequeño sobre y lo metió dentro de la pañalera rosa que traía.

—Ya llegamos— dijo el hombre, deteniendo el auto.

—Si… — Dijo mientras bajaba del auto.

Camino hasta un edificio con un cartel que rezaba "ORFANATO HOPE, LA ESPERANZA DE LOS NIÑOS SIN HOGAR" se le aguaron los ojos, pero aun así. Siguió caminando bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a una puerta de color blanco. Miro hacia abajo y se encontró con unos pequeños ojos somnolientos mirándole.

—Lo siento… Lo siento tanto. — dijo la mujer con voz ahogada por las lagrimas.

Le acaricio los rizos que escapaban de la manta y le dio un beso en la frente. Dejo la pañalera en el piso y junto a ella a la bebe, que empezó a alzar los bracitos y a hacer pequeños pucheros al no estar en brazos de su madre. La mujer al ver esto toco el pequeño timbre de la puerta y corrió todo lo que pudo hasta el coche, donde su acompañante tenia lagrimas en los ojos, que por supuesto no iba a derramar. Abrió la puerta y subió.

—Arranca el coche— dijo la mujer con voz decidida y la cabeza gacha.

—Pero… ¿no vas a ver cuando la metan? — pregunto el hombre sorprendido.

— ¡HE DICHO QUE ARRANQUES EL COCHE! — grito la mujer.

El hombre la miro y luego desvío la mirada hacia la puerta donde estaba la bebe, bufo y arranco el coche, saliendo así del camino que daba hacia el orfanatorio.

* * *

La señora Wibberns, una mujer muy anciana de cabello cano y unos ojos grises cálidos, caminaba por los pasillos del orfanato haciendo guardia, cuando oyó el timbre. Confundida, camino hasta ahí. Al abrir la puerta, no había nadie, solo se oía el llorar de un bebe. Al voltear hacia abajo vio una pañalera rosa y una manta rosa con detalles grises, de ahí provenía el llanto. De inmediato tomo a la bebe en brazos y la pañalera. Ll ego a la enfermería, donde la señora Esther Smith cuidaba a los bebes y niños enfermos.

—Esther, prepara una cuna rápido. — Dijo mientras mecía a la bebe calmándola.

—Enseguida. —Dijo la señora Smith poniéndose de pie.

—Ya, ya cálmate pequeña. —dijo la señora Wibberns.

—Listo, ya puedes ponerla en la cuna. — dijo la señora Smith.

La señora Wibberns camino con la bebe hacia la cuna y la dejo ahí.

—La han dejado en la puerta con esta lluvia— dijo como explicación. Aun asi no aparto la mirada de la bebe.

—Deberíamos revisar la pañalera, haber si le han dejado la formula y un biberón—

—Si… — dijo encaminándose hacia la señora Smith.

Al revisar en la pañalera encontraron formula de bebe, pañales, un biberón, un chupón, una sonaja, un peluche blanco en forma de tigre y un sobre.

—Deberíamos revisar haber que dice— dijo la señora Smith.

La señora Wibberns asintió y lo abrió, para después leerlo en voz alta:

SI ESTA LEYENDO ESTO, ES QUE SOY UNA COBARDE QUE AL FINAL NO DIO MARCHA ATRÁS Y DEJO A SU BEBE EN UN ORFANATO…

PERO SI SOY SINCERA, CREO QUE AQUÍ LA CUIDARAN MEJOR QUE SI LA CUIDASE YO, LES DEJO ESTA CARTA SOLO PARA QUE SEPAN QUE LA BEBE SE LLAMA SILVESTRIA THALASSA DESMOUNT, TIENE DOS MESES DE EDAD, NACIO EL 13 DE MARZO DE 1998 Y NADA MAS…

QUISIERA QUE LA CUIDARA CON TODO EL AMOR QUE YO NO LE PUDE DAR.

ATTE: UNA MADRE COBARDE

Al terminar de leer tenia la voz entrecortada por las lagrimas, la madre de la bebe obviamente la quería, pero tal vez la madre no la podía cuidar.

Se acercó a la cuna, donde la bebe dormía plácidamente y en un susurro le dijo:

—La cuidare como si fuera mi nieta— susurro decidida.

* * *

8 Años después…

En el jardín del orfanato HOPE, se veía jugar a los niños y niñas que residían ahí, menos a una niña de dos largas coletas color negro azabache que estaba vestida con una camisa de manga corta color blanca, encima de esta llevaba un overol de mezclilla y unos converse pequeños negros. Sus ojos eran de color azul y verde, unos ojos que irradiaban una luz muy hermosa, miraban a los demás niños jugar por la ventana de su cuarto. Entre ellos vio a una niña de cabello castaño sobre los hombros vestida con un bonito vestido de flores, Carol, soltó un suspiro y miro sus pies.

Esa niña la odiaba, por un motivo que desconocía, y le había dicho a los demás que no jugaran con ella y que no le hablasen, por que sus ojos eran diferentes, por que ella era diferente y lo diferente era malo. Por eso la niña estaba ahí en su cuarto. Suspiro de nuevo y se alejó de la ventana; se acostó en su cama y miro el techo. Hoy era su cumpleaños, nadie se había acordado, ni siquiera la señora Wibberns. En eso pensaba cuando su puerta se abrió dejando ver a una señora Wibberns muy contenta con un muffin en la mano.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Thaly! — Dijo la anciana mientras le daba un regalo en forma de rectángulo envuelto en papel azul metálico con un moño plateado, no era muy grande ni muy pequeño. Sonrió.

— ¡Gracias señora Wibberns! — dijo levantándose para abrazarla, abrazo que la anciana correspondió feliz.

—No es mucho, pero he logrado traerte tu muffin favorito…— dijo enseñándole el panecillo.

— ¿De moras y frambuesas? — pregunto Thaly, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—De moras y frambuesas— dijo la señora Wibberns dándole el muffin.

—De verdad muchas, muchas, muchas gracias— dijo dándole una mordida y degustándolo. — ¿Quiefe? —dijo con la boca llena.

—No querida y no hables con la boca llena— le regaño y luego sonrió —¿No vas a abrir tu regalo?

La niña volteo hacia su regazo y vio el regalo que había olvidado por su panecillo, sonrió y lo tomo. Lo agito en el aire pero no se oyó nada. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunto viéndolo de cerca.

—Ábrelo y lo sabrás— dijo la señora Wibberns

Y así lo hizo, quito el moño y el papel con cuidado, cosa que le pareció gracioso a la anciana, luego con cuidado quito el regalo de ahí…

— ¿Un libro? —pregunto Thaly extrañada.

—Pero no es cualquier libro, mira como se llama. — dijo la anciana apuntando con el dedo la portada.

—_Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal._ — leyó Thaly en voz alta

—Exacto. Lo he ido yo y me ha parecido interesante— dijo la anciana

—Gracias de nuevo, señora Wibberns. — dijo Thaly abrazándola de nuevo.

—Ahora, me podrías decir ¿Por qué no estas afuera? — le dijo la anciana con una ceja alzada.

—Hace mucho calor— dijo Thaly simplemente, con la cabeza gacha y jugueteando con el tigre de peluche que tenia desde bebe.

La señora Wibberns la miro juguetear con el peluche y supo que mentía. Suspiro.

— ¿Que te han dicho ahora? —Pregunto la señora Wibberns enfadada.

— ¿Quién me ha dicho que cosa? — pregunto Thaly haciéndose la desentendida.

—Cariño, Thaly… mírame— le tomo la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos y vio que los tenia húmedos—Si no me dices, no puedo ayudarte. —dijo quitando su mano de la barbilla para acariciar una de sus largas coletas.

—Me ha dicho… les ha dicho… a los demás que no me hablasen o jugasen conmigo por que yo era diferente y lo diferente es malo. — dijo la niña bajando la cabeza cuando las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

La anciana estaba muy enfadada con esa niña, Carol, por algún motivo odiaba a su pequeña Thaly, y los demás niños le hacían caso. Le tomo de nuevo la barbilla y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, le empezó a limpiar las lagrimas…

—Iré a hablar con ella—dijo la anciana decidida mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Pero…— muy tarde había reaccionado al decir eso pues la anciana ya había cerrado la puerta "Me va a ir peor si le dice algo" pensó la niña asustada. Corrió hacia la ventana y vio como la señora Wibberns llamaba a Carol.

* * *

— ¡Carol, puedes venir un momento! — grito la señora Wibberns. Tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura.

— ¿Me llamo señora Wibberns? —dijo Carol tratando de verse inocente, cosa que exaspero a la señora Wibberns.

—Si, Carol te he llamado porque me he encontrado a Thaly muy triste en su habitación, ¿tu sabes por que esta triste? — dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—No, señora Wibberns, ¿Por qué iba a saber yo por que esta triste Thalassa? —dijo apretando los dientes, enfadada de nombrar a Thaly, pues sabia que ya le había dicho lo que le hizo a la señora Wibberns.

—Por que me ha dicho, que los otros niños no le hablan y no juegan con ella porque tu se los has dicho—dijo la señora Wibberns

—Yo no le he dicho a nadie que ignore a Thalassa, si no me cree pregúntele a Melanie. —dijo Carol con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. — ¡Melanie, ven aquí!

Una niña rubia bajita, con ojos color marrón, se acercó a ellas.

— ¿Qué paso, Carol? —pregunto la niña, ignorando a la señora Wibberns.

—Melanie, ¿Verdad que yo no les dije que ignorasen a Thalassa? — dijo la niña mirándola a los ojos.

—No, dijiste que no le habláramos ni jugáramos con ella, no que la inoragamos. —dijo la niña trabándose en la ultima palabra, pues no sabia como pronunciarla ni lo que significaba.

—Carol, tendrás que acompañarme a pedirle disculpas a Thaly. —dijo la señora Wibberns al ver como Carol trataba de pellizcar a Melanie al decir la verdad.

—Pero…—trato de explicar

—Sígueme—dijo con voz severa, dando media vuelta.

La niña la siguió refunfuñando, hasta una puerta blanca con un pequeño cartel donde decía "CAROL" con letras grandes que ocupaban casi todo el cartel. Pero en la esquina inferior, a la derecha y con letra pequeña, una bonita caligrafía, decía "Thaly". Su cuarto. Y el de Thaly. Para el pesar de ambas, eran compañeras de cuarto. La señora Wibberns toco la puerta y se oyó un suave "pase". Al abrir la puerta se encontraron a una Thaly abrazando a su tigre de peluche, el señor Roar, contra su pecho.

—Hola Thaly, Carol ha venido a decirte algo— dijo la anciana dando un empujoncito a Carol para que hablara.

—Yo no le dije nada—dijo Thaly en un susurro que solo oyó Carol, quien sonrió falsamente.

—Siento haberles dicho a los niños que no debían hablar ni jugar contigo—dijo Carol extendiendo su mano, Thaly la miro sin entender. — ¿Amigas?

Thaly dudo, pero al final le creyó, ¿por qué diría ella mentiras frente a la señora Wibberns?, (NA: POBRE INOCENTE :P) así que le estrecho la mano sonriendo, pero luego hizo una mueca que oculto rápidamente de la señora Wibberns. Carol le apretaba la mano demasiado fuerte y lo peor de todo es que le estaba encajando las uñas.  
Cuando termino de aplastarle la mano, la soltó.

—Ven, que tan difícil es ser amigas niñas— dijo la señora Wibberns, que sonreía.

—Si, desde hoy Thalassa y yo seremos las mejores amigas—dijo sonriendo Carol—si me disculpan ¿puedo salir a jugar por favor?

—Claro, ve, ve pequeña— dijo la señora Wibberns.

Carol salió de la habitación, no sin antes mirar a Thaly y decirle con voz que derrochaba falsa inocencia "Nos vemos después… Mejor amiga". A Thaly le dio un escalofrió.

—Lo ves Thaly, hablando se arreglan las cosas— dijo la señora Wibberns, pasándole una mano por una de sus coletas. — ¿Por qué no sales a jugar un rato? Yo tengo que ir a revisar a los bebes.

Obviamente Thaly no quería salir, así que pensó en una excusa rápida. Vio el libro sobre su cama y le vino una idea a la cabeza.

—Es que yo quería… leer el libro que me regalo—dijo Thaly dudando un poco.

—Ah… pues esta bien, te dejo con tu lectura. —dijo dándole un beso en la frente, para después salir por la puerta.

Thaly soltó un suspiro de alivio y miro el libro, estar dentro obviamente era aburrido, y no tenia nada que hacer. Se encogió de hombros y tomo el libro. Para leer mejor, se sentó en la cama y empezó a leerlo en voz alta:

**—HARRY POTTER Y LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL**

**J.K. ROWLING**

_Harry Potter se ha quedado huérfano y vive en casa de sus abominables_

_tíos y del insoportable primo Dudley. Harry se siente muy triste y solo,_

_hasta que un buen día recibe una carta que cambiará su vida para_

_siempre. En ella le comunican que ha sido aceptado como alumno en el_

_colegio interno Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. A partir de ese_

_momento, la suerte de Harry da un vuelco espectacular. En esa escuela_

_tan especial aprenderá encantamientos, trucos fabulosos y tácticas de_

_defensa contra las malas artes. Se convertirá en el campeón escolar de_

_quidditch, especie de fútbol aéreo que se juega montado sobre escobas,_

_y se hará un puñado de buenos amigos... aunque también algunos_

_temibles enemigos. Pero sobre todo, conocerá los secretos que le_

_permitirán cumplir con su destino. Pues, aunque no lo parezca a primera_

_vista, Harry no es un chico común y corriente. ¡Es un mago!_—"Pues es bastante interesante-pensó Thaly- y es diferente igual que yo"

**—El niño que vivió**

_El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive,_

_estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las_

_últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o_

_misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías._

_El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que_

_fabricaba taladros. Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque_

_con un bigote inmenso. La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello_

_casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba_

_la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines_

_para espiar a sus vecinos. Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley,_

_y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él._

_Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y_

_su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera_

_lo de los Potter._

_La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían_

_desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía_

_hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo más_

_opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar. Los Dursley se estremecían al_

_pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. Sabían_

_que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El_

_niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que_

_Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél._

_Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley…_

Y desde ese cumpleaños, la señora Wibberns, al ver el entusiasmo de Thaly, le compro los siguientes libros hasta el ultimo. Cada cumpleaños le regalaba el libro que seguía y la niña le agradecía mucho.

* * *

Años mas tarde…

En el jardín del orfanato HOPE, se veía a una joven de largo cabello negro, que vestía una camisa de manga larga negra con capucha, que cubría la cabeza de la joven, unos vaqueros de mezclilla negros también, y sus inseparables converse que le había regalado su nana, la señora Wibberns. Se le veía triste, no solo por las lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia, si no que acariciaba una rosa blanca, con nostalgia.

Se había ido, la única persona que la quería, se había ido. La había visto irse frente a sus ojos y no hizo nada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, y de hecho había sido ayer.

**~FLASHBACK~**

La señora Wibberns y Thaly se encontraban en el Jardín hablando mientras caminaban.

**—**Mañana va a ser tu cumpleaños numero 16, ya vas a ser toda una señorita Thaly**—**dijo la señora Wibberns sonriendo.** —**Y como ya has acabado todos los libros de Harry Potter, no sé que es lo que quieres ahora. Pero ya te lo he comprado.

**—**Pero nana, no tenias que regalarme nada.** —**dijo Thaly con un puchero.

**—**Pero nada**— **dijo la señora Wibberns poniéndole un dedo en los labios para callarla.** —**te regalo cosas por que te quiero como si fueras mi nieta.

—Esta bien pero…—Thaly no termino de decirlo por que algo mas capto su atención…

— ¿Thaly? — la mujer miraba a la joven extrañada, pues había parado de hablar y una gran sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro.

— ¡Mira eso nana, es una rosa blanca! —exclamo Thaly feliz de ver la rosa.

—Mira que hermosa e… —pero la señora Wibberns no había terminado de decirlo cuando se llevo una mano al pecho y se inclinaba con una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Nana? Nana, ¿Qué tienes? ¡Nana, me estas asustando! —en ese instante la anciana se dejo caer junto a la rosa y hacia muecas de dolor. — ¡NANA! ¡NANA! ¡AYUDA LA SEÑORA WIBBERNS ESTA EN PROBLEMAS! ¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR! ¡Resiste nana, por favor no me dejes!

Como pudo, la anciana metió la mano al bolsillo de su delantal y saco una cadena de oro donde pendía una lagrima de cristal.

—F-fe…l-liz—dijo tomando las manos de Thaly con fuerza mientras ella lloraba—C-cump-pleaño-os… T-tha-aly—finalizo dejando la cadena en las manos de Thaly.

—Shh, no hables nana, no te esfuerces, ya vienen—dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla—ya vienen, no me dejes.

Pero ya era tarde, porque de un momento a otro, la señora Wibberns dejo de moverse y de apretar las manos de Thaly. Quien al percatarse de esto bajo la mirada a esos ojos grises que siempre la miraban con cariño. Ahora lucían apagados, sin vida.

— ¡NOOOOO! ¡NOOOO! ¡NANA, NO, NANA! ¡DESPIERTA, ANDA DESPIERTA Y MIRA LA ROSA! ¡NOOOOO! —Gritaba desgarradoramente, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la alejaban del cuerpo de la anciana— ¡NO, YO QUIERO ESTAR CON MI NANA CUANDO DESPIERTE, SUELTAME! ¡NANA! ¡NANA, DESPIERTA Y DILE QUE ME SUELTE! ¡Nana, no, nana! no—sus gritos se fueron haciendo suaves susurros, debido a que la enfermera Smith le inyecto un tranquilizante.

~**FIN FLASHBACK~**

Le habían dicho que su nana sufrió un infartó, y que debido a su edad no lo soporto. Miro su muñeca, ahí estaba la cadena que le había regalado su nana, no había podido ponérsela en el cuello. Nadie quería acercarse a ella, Carol les había dicho que Thaly se les echaría encima con tan solo estar cerca por que estaba loca, eh ahí el por que no lo tiene en el cuello, sino en su muñeca, nadie quería ayudarla. Suspiro, no ayudaba el que estuviera bajo la lluvia acariciando una rosa a decir que no estaba loca.

Dio media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto, que desgraciadamente compartía con Carol. Cuando entro Carol y sus amigas estaban en la cama, de seguro platicando sobre ella. Y no estaba tan equivocada.

—Ya viste Carol, esta toda mojada, ¿no le vas a decir nada? —dijo una joven pelirroja con ojos azules.

— ¡Por supuesto que si! —Dijo en un susurro escandalizado— ¡Eh, tu, loca! ¡Estas llenando de barro mi cuarto! —le grito a Thaly.

Thaly apretó los puños, pero aun así, camino hasta un mueble y de ahí saco su pijama, una camiseta de tirantes gris, un pequeño short negro de algodón, su toalla y su champú de frambuesa y se encamino hasta donde estaba Carol y sus amigas, las ultimas con miedo, pues Carol les había dicho que Thaly se había vuelto loca.

—También es mi cuarto, estúpida lombriz parada. —siseo y sin mas se marcho al cuarto de baño.

Una de las amigas de Carol soltó una risita por el apodo.

Carol era bronceada y flacucha, no tenia nada de curvas, tenia los labios resecos y feos, sus ojos negros cual carbón, su cabello era marrón lacio sin brillo hasta los hombros y era muy alta. Si que parecía una lombriz parada.

Contrario a Thaly, en cambio, era blanca como la nieve y delgada, tenia curvas en los lugares exactos, sus labios eran rosas y pequeños, sus ojos, uno verde como una esmeralda y otro azul como un zafiro, su cabello era negro ébano, ondulado y lo tenia hasta cinco dedos debajo de la cadera y no era bajita ni alta, si no de estatura promedio.

Carol volteo a ver a la chica que rio y la fulmino con la mirada

— ¿De que te ríes tu idiota? —dijo Carol furiosa, la chica puso cara seria y bajo la cabeza. —esta me las paga, estúpida Thalassa—dijo Carol con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Se levanto de su cama y busco bajo la cama de Thaly, donde encontró la caja de los converse. La saco y quito la tapa. Sonrió aun más.

— ¿Libros? —le pregunto una chica rubia de ojos verdes.

— ¿Por qué guarda esos libros bajo su cama? —le pregunto la chica pelirroja.

—Por que se los regalo la vieja, y son como su tesoro—dijo Carol con frialdad, mientras tomaba un libro, a ella nunca le habían regalado nada en su cumpleaños. —así que por hacerme enojar, sus libros lo pagaran.

En cuanto dijo esto arranco una hoja, luego tomo los demás libros y se los paso a las demás chicas; que también arrancaron hojas, hasta que ya no había hojas que arrancar.

—Dejen las hojas en la cama y vámonos no quiero estar cuando esa loca salga de ahí—dijo señalando la puerta del baño.

Las demás chicas asintieron y se fueron, dejando la cama de Thaly llena de hojas.

* * *

Abrió la puerta del baño, mientras se hacia una trenza para dormir, cuando acabo levanto la vista y vio su cama llena de hojas. Suspiro, eso era una venganza nueva, pensó Thaly, Casi siempre le llenaban las sabanas de lodo. Iba caminando hacia su cama cuando su pie le pego a algo, bajo la vista y encontró la portada de su libro de _Harry Potter_ _ y el príncipe mestizo,_ se le aguaron los ojos.

—No… —susurro tomando la portada y caminando hacia su cama. Vio que las hojas tenían letras, y por fin lo entendido. — ¡No! ¡no!

Se había pasado, esta vez se había pasado. A ella le podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero no a los libros que le regalo su nana, lo único que le decía que le recordaba a su nana. Ya no mas, no iba a aguantar las cosas que le hacia Carol. Tomo su mochila negra con flores blancas cruzada y guardo sus cosas, que no eran muchas, y la guardo bajo su cama. Esa noche se largaba.

Junto las hojas de su cama con cuidado y las acomodo en la caja de zapatos. Soltando un par de lágrimas dijo antes de caer dormida abrazando su tigre de peluche:

—Ojala viviera en el mundo de Harry Potter, ahí no seria la única diferente….

* * *

**Este es el primer capitulo de ****_"Lo diferente no es malo, solo… diferente."_****  
Lo se extraño titulo, pero muy de acuerdo a la historia :) **

**Es mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter; Así que no sean duros, espero sus reviews para saber que les pareció!**

**_Atte.:_**

**_M_**


	2. Gatos, Repollo y Conversaciones extrañas

**HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE J.K. ROWLING**

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GATOS, REPOLLO Y CONVERSACIONES EXTRAÑAS**

**.**

Se removió en la cama aun con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió que algo tocaba su mejilla, algo con pelo, de seguro era Carol… ¡CAROL! ¡Se había quedado dormida y no se había largado de ahí! Abrió los ojos de golpe aun acostada y vio a un gato negro con ojos verdes sobre su pecho, tenia su cabeza inclinada hacia la derecha mirándola, no, mirándola no, observándola, si, ese era el concepto adecuado. Estaba confundida, como es que un gato había logrado entrar al orfanato o peor aun, como es que un gato había entrado a su habitación y la de… Carol. Según ella sabia, Carol era alérgica a los gatos, arqueo una ceja al gato al ver como se acurrucaba en su vientre. El pequeño gato se había restregado contra su mejilla y al hacerlo la había despertado. Se incorporo suavemente con los ojos cerrados, moviendo el gato a su regazo, cuando sintió su espalda recargada en la pared abrió los ojos. Frunció el ceño, las paredes tenían un papel tapiz de flores azules, en el orfanato las paredes eran blancas, el edredón de la cama era azul marino con lunares blancos, en el orfanato todos los edredones eran de color beige. Esa definitivamente no era su habitación.

— ¿Dónde… —su voz era infantil, abrió los ojos como platos. Carraspeo y lo intento de nuevo—Hola—se llevo las manos a la boca espantada.

Esa no era su voz, no, la de ella era un poco grave, pero femenina. En ese momento su voz se oía como si fuera una niñita. Trago saliva y miro a su alrededor. Visualizo un espejo de cuerpo entero y sonrió, solo un poco. Movió a el gato hacia la cama y se acercó a la orilla de la cama, puso un pie en el suelo y luego el otro hasta que salió completamente de la cama. Camino hacia el espejo y vio su reflejo, horrorizada. En el reflejo estaba una niña de no mas de once o doce años de edad, su largo cabello negro estaba sujeto en una coleta que llegaba hasta la cintura, su piel era muy blanca, llevaba puesto una camisa gris de tirantes y un pequeño short negro de algodón, como su pijama, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fueron sus ojos, uno verde y otro azul, una esmeralda y un zafiro. Era ella. Una Thaly de once años.

— ¡Mierda! —chillo. El gato recostado en la cama se sobresalto por el chillido de Thaly.

—Que niña tan grosera… —dijo el gato por lo bajo, aunque Thaly abrió aun mas los ojos al haber oído al gato hablar.

— ¿T-tu hab-blas? —le pregunto temerosa de la respuesta.

— ¿Tu me entiendes? —el gato se oía claramente sorprendido.

—Esto es de locos, yo… yo… ¿Dónde carajo estoy? — le espeto.

El gato la miro, curioso.

—En tu casa, donde mas si no. —dijo como si fuera obvio.

—Pero… exactamente ¿donde estoy y que fecha es hoy? —pregunto.

—Estas en Privet Drive… Little Whinging… Surrey… ¿te suena? —pauso un poco, Thaly estaba que se desmayaría, ella estaba casi segura que el gato había dicho Privet Drive como en…—la fecha exacta, no podría dártela, soy un gato, el año, ese si me lo se, es 1990… no, no, es 1991. Si, estamos en el año de 1991.

Thaly tenía los ojos como platos y boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua, era imposible, ella no podía tener 11 años. Ella no podía estar en el año de 1991. Ella ni siquiera había nacido todavía. Pero sobre todo, ella no podía estar hablando con un gato. Definitivamente se había vuelto loca. Según lo que había dicho el gato, ella vivía en la misma calle que Harry Potter, ¡en el Mundo de Harry Potter! De pronto, un fuerte olor a repollo hervido hizo que arrugase la nariz. Esa casa olía a repollo… tenia gatos… estaba ubicada en la misma calle de Harry. Reconoció la casa enseguida, era la casa de la Sra. Figg… estaba en la casa de la Sra. Figg…

— ¿Yo… vivo aquí? —pregunto con un hilo de voz Thaly.

—Si—dijo el gato simplemente. Mientras lamia su peluda pata.

Y vivía con la Sra. Figg. A menos que…

— ¿Vivo con la señora Figg?

El gato dejo de lamer su pata y la observo.

—Si… —Suspiro aliviada de saber donde estaba. Pero…—y no.

— ¿Cómo que si y no? —dijo levantando una ceja. — ¿Vivo o no vivo con la señora Figg?

—Veras, si vives con ella, pero generalmente la llamas nana… no señora Figg.

Thaly se tenso al oír como es que llamaba a la señora Figg en este mundo. Se calmo y siguió con el interrogatorio.

— ¿Por qué le llamo nana? —pregunto Thaly.

— ¿Cómo que por qué? Porqué es tu abuela, bueno, tía abuela, Duh.

— ¿Y Por qué vivo con ella y no con mis padres? —ella sospechaba el por que…

—Ellos murieron cuando tu tenias dos años de edad, pasaste a brazos de tu abuela, la hermana de tu nana, pero como no vieron signos de magia en ti… simplemente pensaron que eras una _squib_ como tu nana—explicaba el gato a una muy curiosa Thaly—asi que te dejaron a su cuidado. No querían ni pensar que dirían los demás cuando se enteraran que en la familia Desmount, "la sangre más pura que había", había nacido una niña _squib_.

Thaly le miro confundida.

— ¿Cómo es que tu sabes todo eso de mi? — le pregunto.

—Yo era la gata de tu padre—dijo el gato simplemente.

Thaly camino hasta la cama y se dejo caer.  
Estaba en el mundo de Harry Potter. Sus padres en este mundo habían muerto. Su abuela, al ver que no era mágica, la rechazo. La Sra. Figg, era su nana. Estaba hablando con un gato. Suspiro y miro al gato.

—Definitivamente estoy loca—dijo parándose y caminando hacia la ventana.

Al pararse ahí vio varias casas de dos pisos, todas casi iguales, excepto una. Estaba enseguida de su casa, tenia el césped verde, muy verde, había pequeñas flores alrededor de una cerca blanca de madera, y gnomos, muchos pequeños gnomos de cerámica. La casa era de un color rojo brillante con el techo blanco. Era una casa demasiado normal. De pronto, la puerta de esa casa se abrió y vio como de ella salía una mujer rubia y delgada, tenía un cuello mas largo de lo normal…

—La Sra. Dursley… —dijo en un susurro

A esta le siguieron dos chicos, uno flacucho y otro rechoncho… el rechoncho tenia el pelo rubio y una cara grande y rosada…

—Dudley —susurro, para luego soltar una risita, divertida e infantil—Si parece un cerdo con peluquín…

El chico flacucho tenía cara de rata….

—El amigo de Dudley—dijo Thaly pensando en el nombre del chico—Piers… Piers Polkiss.

Los tres subieron al auto y luego de la puerta salio un hombre mucho más rechoncho que su hijo, pero con la misma grande y rosada cara…

—El Sr. Dursley… —dijo mirando como el hombre casi no cabía por la puerta.

Detrás de él, un niño delgado de cabellos negros y con anteojos, le seguía…

Sonrió emocionada.

—Harry Potter…—pero la sonrisa desapareció al ver como el Sr. Dursley tomaba bruscamente a Harry del brazo y lo apartaba del auto. Frunció el ceño al ver como el Sr. Dursley le decía algo y lo apuntaba con su dedo del tamaño de una salchicha, Harry solo miraba el piso y asentía. Después los dos se metieron en el auto y se fueron.

Se giro a mirar al gato y lo vio recostado en su cama.

— ¿Dónde esta la señora….—sacudió la cabeza y volvió a hablar— mi nana… ¿Dónde esta mi nana?

El gato la miro y luego volvió a recostar la cabeza.

—Dormida, en su cuarto.

La chica miro su cuarto y vio un armario. Fue hacia él y miro dentro. En este mundo ella tenía los mismos gustos. Asi que tomo una camisa de manga corta negra, unos pescadores* de jean negro que se ajustaba en la cintura y las pantorrillas por un grueso elástico a rayas y sus inseparables converse negros. Camino hacia el baño y antes de cerrar miro al gato.

—Voy a darme una ducha, no tardare. —dijo ya cerrando la puerta.

Y asi lo hizo no tardo más de 15 minutos y cuando salio ya estaba vestida y su largo cabello estaba en una trenza.

—Voy a dar un paseo—tomo una cazadora negra y se la puso mientras veía al gato—No tardare mucho.

—Eso espero—dijo el gato aun recostado y sin abrir los ojos.

Bufo y salio de ahí, cuando bajo las escaleras y vio a tres gatos mas. Los ignoro y salio de esa casa. Cuando salio una brisa de aire fresco le golpeo.

—Casi muero ahí dentro—dijo inhalando y exhalando el aire—realmente apesta a repollo.

Tras decir eso se dispuso a dar su paseo para conocer el lugar en donde vivía, pero su paseo se alargó y ya tenia que volver a casa. Estaba por pasar de acera, cuando el coche de los Dursley iba pasando. Se detuvo para darle el pase y vio que dentro estaba los Señores Dursley, Dudley, Piers y Harry. El cual miraba por la ventana con la cabeza recargada en su mano. Se le vino una idea a la cabeza para divertirse un poco. Hizo un movimiento con la mano como saludo y se acercó a la ventanilla donde la señora Dursley la miraba sin atisbo de desagrado. _Tal vez le caigo bien_, pensó Thaly.

—Buen día señor y señora Dursley—dijo lo mas educadamente posible.

—Buen día Thalassa, ¿Cómo sigue tu abuela de su pierna? —Pregunto la señora Dursley.

—Bien…—vio al señor Dursley que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Y puso su sonrisa deslumbrante para hablar con fingido interés— ¿Se encuentra bien señor Dursley? —hizo una pausa pero no lo dejo contestar—Hoy esta mas rojo que de costumbre.

Oyó una ligera risita y miro hacia atrás, vio a Harry con una mano en la boca, tratando de amortiguar la risa y sonrió de medio lado al ver como Dudley y Piers la miraban con cara de tontos.

—Hola Dudley, Te ves mas delgado hoy, ¿haz hecho ejercicio? —Dijo batiendo las pestañas mirando como asentía—Wow, Piers, tu te ves mas fuerte que ayer. —dijo con una mano en la boca como si no lo creyera, pero en realidad trataba de hacer lo mismo que Harry, que parecía apunto de explotar por la risa contenida. —Bueno… los dejo seguir su camino a casa. —hizo una pausa y miro a Harry con una sonrisa sincera—Adiós Harry.

Vio como el auto se iba y camino de nuevo a su casa. Al llegar vio al gato en su puerta, esperándola. Rodo los ojos.

—No tardare mucho, dijo la mocosa, y que hizo, tardar horas—dijo el gato tratando de imitarla, mientras abrían la puerta y entraban—Aprovechas que tu abuela no puede moverse.

—Oye, tranqui amiguito, no volverá a suceder. —dijo subiendo las escaleras con el gato detrás de ella.

— ¿A quien llamas amiguito? —dijo el gato, molesto.

—A ti… Duh, ¿a quien mas? —

—Estas consciente de que soy hembra, ¿verdad? O ¿lo haces solo por molestar? —dijo la gata.

— ¿Eres hembra? —Dijo Thaly "sorprendida" y llevándose una mano a la boca para que no viera la sonrisa que tenía.

— ¡SI! ¡SOY HEMBRA! Mocosa idiota…—refunfuño lo ultimo.

—Estaba bromeando, claramente sabia que eras hembra, ¿Cómo te llamas? — le dijo Thaly con una sonrisa.

—Shadow—dijo metiéndose en una habitación, la habitación de la Sra. Figg.

Trago saliva, ahora tendría que conocerla, y no sabía si la descubriría.

— ¿Qué esperas para entrar? —pregunto Shadow desde dentro.

Se acercó a la puerta y abrió…

* * *

**_Pescadores*: Son pantaloncillos de mezclilla que llegan hasta la rodilla._**

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia, gracias a ****_liziprincsama _****por su review en el capitulo anterior!**

**Eh, insisto, Déjenme saber su opinión con un review! Son gratis!**

**_Atte:_**

**_M_**


End file.
